The Dark Demigod
by Dorkzilla
Summary: Percy Jackson is finally moving out, and Annabeth is going along for the ride. The destination? Gotham City. Percy's uncle Bruce Wayne is willing to provide a room in his penthouse. But what happens when Percy sees what goes on in Gotham at night-when his uncle dons the cape and cowl- and a demigod with a mysterious past comes to town? Currently being re-written.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Percy sighed as he looked around his room. Or as he should say, his old room. The walls were bare, his closet empty, not that there was very much in there to begin with.

Well, its official, Percy thought as he mentally sighed.

After living here for 7 years, throughout the Titan War AND the Giant War-

He was moving out of his mom's apartment. Well, Percy also thought, it's about time. He had already graduated from high school but he didn't know when he wanted to go to college. He didn't want to be burden to Sally or Paul anymore. The day they told him they were expecting a baby, Percy decided to move out.

There was one really good thing that came out of this though. Well, actually two. At camp, when Percy told Annabeth that he wanted to move out, she practically BEGGED him to go along for the ride. It was partly because he was her boyfriend. DUH. Obviously. And it was also partly because of where he wanted to move.

And this brings up reason numero dos. The destination he had in mind was Gotham City. His uncle Bruce Wayne had been more than happy to provide a room or two in his penthouse despite what had apparently happened a few months ago.

Percy shook the thought out of his head. Fear gas or not, we're going, he thought to himself.

Percy looked at the meager luggage he had in his suitcase. He never had had to much clothes anyway.

"Percy! Annabeth's here!" Percy's mom called out.

Well, Percy thought. It's time.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry I didn't post an author's note on the first chapter.

HigurashiDoll: Well, due to the fact that this is a FANfiction, it doesn't need to follow the universe's timeline exactly. Hope that cleared things up.

Annabeth

Annabeth beeped her horn again as she waited outside Percy's apartment. That Seaweed Brain seriously needs to hurry up, Annabeth thought. They were going to miss their flight. It's not every day you get to go to GOTHAM CITY. Annabeth couldn't wait to see the architectural blueprints of Gotham buildings, old and new. Maybe she could even give in her own input! She thought to herself excitedly.

Finally, Percy emerged out of the building. Wow, he took surprisingly long to pack ONE suitcase, Annabeth thought to herself. He finally entered Annabeth's car.

"Why do we have to go in your car?" Percy complained. "It's really degrading for the boyfriend in the relationship not have a car, yet for the girlfriend to have one."

"But that makes it even more fun!" Annabeth said. "Besides maybe your uncle can get you one, you know, since he's so STINKING rich?" Annabeth continued while playfully shoving her boyfriend.

Truth be told, Bruce Wayne, the prince of Gotham, WAS Percy's uncle, but a very distant one at that. He and Percy had only met once in his life, as far as Percy had told Annabeth.

"Well? Let's go!" Percy said. Annabeth shook herself out of her thoughts and revved up the car, Pretty soon they were off to the airport.

Neither of them had any idea of the hardships they'd suffer through in their time in Gotham.

A/N: Ooooh, ominous! Anyway, I'll try to update as fast as I can, for those of you who want this silly little fanfic updated, anyway.

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok, I admit, this is starting off a little slow. It'll start to pick up around CH.10. This chapter is the actual beginning of the story; the other two chapters could be considered the prologue.

Percy

"Hey look!" Annabeth said to Percy while looking out the window in the claustrophobic tin can called a plane. "We're here!" Percy barely heard her. He was trying not to panic. It's okay, he thought while shaking a bit uncontrollably. It's just a plane. In the sky. With a god whose held a grudge against him since the end of the Giant War, who would probably blast the whole plane out of the sky no matter how many mortals were on board, and THEN he'll-

As Percy tried to get his breathing- and thoughts- in control, he heard Annabeth. "Um, Percy?" she said nervously. "You can cap Riptide now." Percy looked down to find himself holding his sword in a death grip. His knuckles were turning white. "Right. Sorry," he said shakily as he capped Riptide. It hadn't gotten easier flying on planes. Percy jumped when he felt someone grab his hand, but then realized it was just Annabeth. "Percy?" Annabeth said, a concerned look on her face. "It's ok," she said reasuredly, "We're almost touching down, see?" She pointed out with her other hand, and Percy could see she was right. When did it grow so dark, Percy thought? Probably the hour that he put his face between his hands.

"Ok," Percy said, finally relaxing. Annabeth always had that effect on him. He was probably the luckiest guy in the world to have her as a girlfriend. Maybe even more than that, Percy thought , then caught himself. Woah, he thought. Too fast, too early. "Thanks," Percy said to Annabeth. "Anytime, Seaweed Brain," she said affectionately, and planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

As Percy and Annabeth stepped out of the airplane arm in arm, he could see that it was Alfred, Bruce's trusty butler, who greeted them, instead of the Prince of Gotham himself. Percy had only seen Alfred once before, but it was a faded memory.

"Good Evening, Master Jackson," Alfred said, with a warm smile. "And too you too, Miss Chase."

"Oh, you don't need to call us that," Percy said, a bit embarrassed that someone would speak to him in such a respectful manner. He could see that Annabeth was blushing too.

"But I insist," Alfred said in a thick accent. He opened the passenger door and let Percy and Annabeth inside. Alfred started up the car.

"Where's Percy's uncle?" Annabeth asked, wrapping her sweater around her a bit more tightly. Percy offered her his sweater. She took it with a grateful look. It was a little cold, even inside the car.

Alfred's smile grew a bit more forced. "I'm afraid Master Wayne couldn't see you two tonight," He said.

"Why not?" Percy asked, troubled. His uncle had promised to see them off the airport.

"He has some….important business to attend to tonight." Alfred replied.

The rest of the drive continued on in silence.

In another part of Gotham, a different event was being held. As the Dark Knight finished tying up the last of the copycats, he tore off the mask of another man tied up. The eyes of a man driven insane looked back into his cold and calculating eyes. Batman mentally sighed in relief. We finally caught Crane, he thought.

As Batman got up to go to his car, he said to the copycats in a gravelly voice, "Don't let me find you out here again."

He was getting tired of them.

He heard one cry out "We're trying to help you!"

Without turning, he said "I don't need help." Angry, the copycat yelled "What gives you the right? What's the difference between you and me?"

Amused, the Dark Knight replied while getting into his car, "I'm not wearing hockey pads." The Hood of the car closed on him.

Oh no, Batman thought looking at the time.

He was late.

A/N: Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Because I probably won't be posting until around Thursday, I decided to make this chapter extra-long. This chapter is an attempted recreation of that one scene in Batman 1989. Enjoy.

Percy's head began to swim. He hadn't realized how tired he was on the flight. Annabeth looked just as tired now too.

Man, how far is Wayne's penthouse? Percy wondered. From what he could see out the window, they appeared to be in the slums of Gotham City. Percy didn't think a penthouse would be right next to a dump.

"Um, so, Alfred, can you tell me anything about the Batman?" Annabeth suddenly asked.

The car almost stopped in its tracks. Alfred looked a little shell-shocked. Percy was a bit surprised that Annabeth would ask about that guy.

This brings up the reason why Percy had staved off going to Gotham until now. Apparently, this man started dressing up like a bat-of all things, Percy thought-and started taking down crime in Gotham. And the guy had been getting the job done pretty well, from what the news footage showed. Whoever drives around in a high speed tank is ok in Percy's book.

But that wasn't the reason Percy hadn't wanted to come. What did was a man dressed up like a scarecrow making everybody lose their minds with some sort of fear gas. Then who else but the Batman to stop the fear gas. In fact, Percy wouldn't mind meeting this Batman guy, wherever he was.

"I'm sorry, I don't know much about him," Alfred began, "but I think he's a good chap. Helped clean up the streets, he did."

"Excuse me Alfred, but is there anywhere where we can get some coffee?" Percy interrupted.

"Coffee. Please." Annabeth moaned, rubbing her eyes.

"Why, there's a place right here," Alfred said, pulling over. True enough, there was a 24 hour café. They were no longer in the poor district of Gotham. Tall, glossy buildings towered above them.

"Master Wayne's penthouse is just a couple blocks away," Alfred explained. "I trust you two to make it back home without doing any funny business." Alfred said with a half-smile, and he closed the door and drove off.

"Did he just say what I think he just said?" Annabeth said, blushing furiously.

"Yeah, I think he did," Percy replied.

After drinking the coffee, they walked in the direction Alfred had pointed out.

"Stop it! Oh god please!"

Percy and Annabeth stopped dead in their tracks. "Where did that come from?" Annabeth whispered to Percy. They hadn't noticed how quiet the streets were. It seemed everybody had left and gone home.

The shrill scream appeared to have come from the alley ahead of them. As they turned the corner, they saw about four guys and one woman. The woman had dark hair and looked like she was in her twenties.

The reason she had screamed was because of the knife being waved around her face by one of the guys.

All of the guys looked extremely ugly. Your typical thugs.

"Ah, looks like I've got myself a crybaby here!" The knife guy said, grinning crazily. "What's wrong, crybaby? Afraid I'll cut you up? Well I won't. The guys and I just want a little…taste." He continued licking his lips.

The woman looked like she was hyperventilating, she was so scared. Percy looked around; nobody had opened their windows or anything. Annabeth had her fists clenched.

Percy looked at the odds. He couldn't use Riptide, since these thugs were mortals. Maybe I could sneak up on them, Percy thought, when something happened that made him and Annabeth almost lose it.

The thug licked the girl. That's right. LICKED. All the way from her collarbone to her jawline.

Percy was seeing red. He was about to go nuclear when he saw something that distracted him.

Up in the sky, some sort of spotlight was showing. Instead of just a circle of light, he saw what looked like a bat in the circle.

The other three thugs looked up, and automatically, fear ran across their faces.

"Oh man. Ohmanohmanohman," One Guy said as he tripped to try to get out of the ally.

"What? What's wrong-" The knife guy said, then looked out the ally to see Percy and Annabeth.

Oh crap, Percy thought. "Hey! Who are y-" The knife guy was interrupted as some invisible force grabbed him and yanked him into the darkness. Percy could hear the loud CRACK! As the guy's face slammed into the wall.

Percy heard a faint ZIP, as if some tow line was being shot at the roof. The other guys had noticed it to, and when they looked up, Percy decided it was time to move.

Percy quietly walked up to one guy and slammed his face into the wall. The guy slid to the floor, right next to the woman, who also appeared to be unconscious.

Annabeth was about to do the same to another guy when she looked up, widened her eyes and gasped.

Percy looked up to the roof of the building to see something gliding down to them.  
Its shadow covered its entire body. It appeared to have wings. It landed-Percy could now see it was a guy- and slammed the remaining two guys heads together.

They fell to the floor.

The man turned to Percy and Annabeth. The man's eyes seemed to bore right into Percy. The guy was dressed up entirely in black. It looked like high-tech armor. On the guy's head he saw two pointed ears.

My gods, Percy thought. It's HIM.

"You two shouldn't be out so late at night." said the Batman. His voice was really gritty, as if he were trying to hide who he was. He then turned and simply walked back into the shadows.

"Wait! What ARE you?" Annabeth yelled. Percy was sure she hadn't meant it like that. Suddenly they both heard a whisper:

"I'm Batman."

A/N: So? What'd you think? By the way, I'm thinking about turning Percy into Robin: training under Batman, donning a costume( specifically the Red Robin costume) and do his own thing. What do you think about that?

Read & Review.

Oh yeah, wait, I forgot!

Disclaimer: I do not own or claim to own the Percy Jackson or Batman series.


	5. Chapter 5

CH. 5: Suspicions Arise

A/N: I'm BBBAAACCKK! Since my writer's block is gone (finally) I can continue! Also, guys it would really help if some more of you reviewed (not just the guests.) Anyway, I've decided to go with my Robin story arc, and this will follow the Dark Knight story line closely with a few detours and breakaways. A guest suggested that I should make Annabeth have an Oracle style role, and I must say, I never thought of that! Thank you! One of the detours will be Percy's encounter with the one and only Jonathan Crane, aka Scarecrow. Anyway, enjoy and please review.

Percy

Annabeth and I arrived to Bruce's penthouse a little shaken up. After all, it's not every night you get to meet the one and only Batman!

"Wow, this place is really nice," Annabeth said, looking around.

It does look pretty cool, Percy thought. 3 rooms, HD TVs, a refrigerator full of food, a kitchen, and a great view of Gotham City.

But Percy didn't feel as excited as he had when he had gotten off the plane. Meeting "him" will do that to you.

"Hey, Annabeth?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"What?" Annabeth said. Percy noticed she was also a bit less excited too.

"Let's uh… not….mention this to Bruce or Alfred, ok?" Percy said.

"Oh, right. Wouldn't want them to get worried, huh?" Annabeth said. Percy nodded. It was silent afterward for a little. The city looked massive in the dark night. All of the lights lit up around the city made it look even better than Olympus.

"How do you think he does it?"

Percy was a bit taken aback by Annabeth's question. "Zip lines?"

"Yeah…..maybe."

It was then that a light turned on in the other room. And out came, in a bathrobe, no less, was the Prince of Gotham himself, Bruce Wayne. He looked like he had just come out of the shower.

"Percy! How've you been doing!" Bruce exclaimed, shaking Percy's hand. Percy was, once again, taken aback. He hadn't expected his uncle to be so friendly, especially to someone he hardly knew.

"Um, hi!" Percy replied.

"And you must be Percy's fiancé, right?" Bruce said looking at Annabeth.

"Sure am." Annabeth said, holding Percy's hand.

"Well…" Percy began.

"Hey!" Annabeth almost yelled.

"Kidding!" Percy said. Bruce looked between the 2 and just grinned. "Oh, shut up," Percy told his uncle.

"I didn't say anything." Bruce said. "Anyway, you 2 can share either of the other 2 rooms." Bruce said, indicating with his finger. "You know, if you 2 are mature enough…"

But Percy and Annabeth didn't go to sleep just yet, no matter what time it was. Instead they both spent time getting to know Percy's uncle, how he lived his life and such and such.

And finally, when Bruce finally got tired enough, Percy and Annabeth lay together under the covers of the king sized bed in the room they chose. Percy still found the whole sleeping together thing a little awkward, but Annabeth didn't seem to care. She was his fiancé, after all.

As Percy's eyelid's got heavier and heavier, he couldn't help but feel as if he'd seen somebody who had Bruce's eyes…..

The security guard finally finished putting the last lock on the door. Arkham Asylum was not the place he wanted to work in right now. Especially since they were moving in a very dangerous criminal tonight. The Bat had once again caught Crane. The security guard began to whistle as he walked away from the door to the room that held the bastard. Suddenly, an explosion knocked him off his feet. Groaning in pain, the man got up to see that the door had been blown off it's hinges. Men in special combat uniforms held the rest of the guards at gunpoint. One of the men pointed his rifle down at the security guard.

"Get up!" The man with the rifle growled. Trembling, the security guard slowly got up and put his hands behind his back.

"Please," the guard pleaded. "I have a daughter."

"Shut up." The armed man shoved him next to the other guards.

"Why, thank you boys for getting me out of that cell!" A cold voice said. The guard looked up to see a man wearing a burlap mask. Cold eyes gazed at him from under the mask.

"Do we kill 'em?" The armed man asked the Scarecrow.

Crane thought for a minute before replying, "No. I think these men will aid me greatly in my experiments. Gas masks on!"

The terrorists put on crude gas masks as the Scarecrow pulled out something from beneath his burlap clothes. He squeezed it and it popped.

A gas began to slowly seep to fill up the corridor.

And screams filled the night there, at Arkham Asylum.

A/N: Please Review.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So, about the whole "fiancé" thing….. in my story, they really are engaged to be married. Percy hasn't proposed to Annabeth or anything, but they still are. I mean, you've got to think, they've known each other for 7 years. And they've been together for, what, 3 years? And judging by what's happening in the Heroes of Olympus series (Mark of Athena, just…. Wow) their relationship has gone really deep. Anyway, without further ado, I present to you, a chapter that, while not very exciting, is a moment where Percy and Bruce begin to build their relationship.

Percy

Percy woke up to a bright light. He groaned and covered his eyes with one hand. He tried to get up but he noticed that Annabeth was curled up next to him, still sound asleep. Percy didn't want to wake her up, so he just started playing with her curls. Annabeth began to smile as if she were having pleasant dreams and snuggled closer to Percy's body.

Gods, I love her, Percy thought. That was when Percy noticed that his uncle was standing in the doorway.

"Oh man, um-"Percy began to stutter, but Bruce began to speak as well.

"Is this a bad time?" Bruce said sincerely.

"Um, yes. No. Maybe. I don't know." Percy stammered again. Both he and Bruce were speaking in hushed tones.

Bruce just gazed at Percy and the still sleeping Annabeth. "You really love this girl, don't you?" Bruce said.

"Yes." Percy replied.

"Well, you just have to realize what you're getting yourself into," Bruce continued. "Love isn't all fun and games.

"How would you know?" Percy asked. He hadn't meant it to be rude, just as a question.

"Well, I don't," Bruce said, but Percy got the feeling he was lying. "But I just know. Ok?"

"Jeez," Percy said, "You sound just like Paul." Bruce smiled. "Well, I should, shouldn't I? I am related to him after all."

"Who's related to who?" Annabeth said sleepily as she got up. Percy kissed her on the head as she laid back into his chest. Bruce once again had that grin from the night before. "Nobody," he replied. Bruce sighed heavily as he looked at his watch. "Well, looks like I have to go to work. I'll probably be back in the evening," Bruce continued, "There's food in the fridge, and just ring the bell on the table if you need Alfred, ok?" Bruce left to go change in his room.

"Not very protective, is he?" Annabeth said with her eyes still closed. "Well, we are 19," Percy said. Percy once again wondered where he had seen eyes like Bruce's before….

Bruce

Bruce flicked on the TV as he changed from bathrobe to suit.

"And in the latest report, another outbreak from Arkham Asylum."

Bruce turned his head sharply to the TV. There was news footage of gas seeping out of the windows of Arkham Asylum, with several shadows hustling away from the building.

"So far only a couple of inmates have been reported missing. Jonathan Crane-"

Bruce groaned at this news. I just put him in there last night, Bruce thought to himself. How could he get out so quickly?

"And a man named Edward E. Nigma. That's all the news we have so far folks. Stay tuned to find out more.

Bruce frowned. He didn't know who this "Edward" guy is, but he must've been pretty smart guy to be able to get out of Arkham.

Bruce sighed. And hear he thought that he was going to get a night off.

A/N: DUN-DUN-DUN! Anyway, please review.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Ok, this chapter is a little… well….boring. Next chapter will be a bit quicker. Anyway, the Joker will be in at about Ch.10. Also… nobody got that Riddler reference last chapter? Well, maybe some of you guys did, but you just didn't bother to post a review or something. I really don't like review begging, but it would seriously help me get out chapters quicker if more of you guys review. Not just the guests. Any who, here is another chapter with Annabeth's POV. Ya' know, since I only put, what, like 1 chapter that had her POV? So here we go.

Annabeth

Annabeth looked at the 2 dresses in the display window at the Macy's in Gotham. She just couldn't see herself in either one.

It had been sometime in the afternoon when Bruce arrived back from work and told both Percy and her that they needed to get some fancy clothes.

"Why?" Percy had asked after Bruce had told them.

"Because," Bruce had replied, "I've got a double date with this Russian woman and two friends of mine, Harvey Dent and Rachel Dawes."

"Wait a minute, you mean the new District Attorney?" Annabeth asked. Bruce looked at her strangely.

"How did you know that?" They had only been in Gotham for about a day.

"There was a report about him earlier today on TV." Annabeth replied.

"Well, anyway, I've decided to form a triple date, or whatever it's called. You know if you guys want to." Bruce paused and waited expectantly for an answer.

"Oh, um-"Annabeth began, but Percy cut her off. "We'll gladly go," he said. He then yelped as Annabeth crashed her foot onto Percy's for interrupting her. "What?" Percy complained, rubbing his foot. "It could be fun."

"Well, I guess." Annabeth said hesitantly. She had never even been on a double date, much less a triple date.

"If you are going to, you might want a change of attire," Bruce said gesturing down to their clothes. They were still in their pajamas.

"Oh," Annabeth said blushing slightly, "Right. But Percy and I haven't even packed any fancy clothes."

"I've got it covered," Bruce said, snapping out a credit card from his pocket before tossing it Frisbee-style to Percy. "Spend it on whatever else you want, if you want." He said before retreating to his room to change into a more formal piece of clothing.

"See?" Annabeth said to Percy as they went back to their own room, "Being related to a rich guy has it's perks."

"I'd really wish you'd stop calling him that," Percy sighed as he put on his jacket. "There's more to him than that.

"Oh Percy," Annabeth said, "I didn't mean it rudely. I just stated the facts." She put on her own coat and slipped her hand into Percy's. Percy got a little tense sometimes without her. Heck, she did too without him. Being through 2 wars without knowing whether either person was going to live through it or not tightens a relationship by a lot.

Annabeth shook herself out of the flashback as she walked into the Macy's Percy had already bought a simple tuxedo, and was at the checkout line waiting. It was a bit more complicated than that for girls. She finally noticed a dress that stuck out to her; a sleeveless plain gray one. Plain and simple, Annabeth thought to herself as she took the dress to the checkout where Percy was waiting for her.

Back at the penthouse, Annabeth tried the dress on, which turned out to be a perfect fit. She then put her hair in a French braid and washed her face. She stepped out to a stunned Percy(in a tuxedo).

"Don't. Say. Anything. Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said through gritted teeth.

"I was just going to say you look very beautiful," Percy said somewhat formally. Annabeth punched him playfully on the arm as they walked together to the car.

Annabeth almost immediately regretted accepting to the triple date when she and Percy (along with Bruce and an unknown Russian woman) walked into the restaurant. It was fancy and elegant. Too fancy. Annabeth felt like a lizard in a falcon's nest; she didn't belong here. She fought down the urge to run as both couples walked over to the table where two people Annabeth had seen in a news report were sitting. It was Harvey Dent along with a woman Annabeth did not know, but recognized from the TV at the penthouse.

"Rachel! Fancy that!" Bruce said as he saw the two.

"Bruce!" Rachel said a bit hesitantly, "Fancy that!"

"Well," said Harvey looking at Bruce, "Bruce Wayne." There was a bit of uneasiness in his voice, Annabeth noticed.

"Why don't we put these two tables together?" Bruce said as he gestured to two waiters to push one table closer to Harvey's.

"I don't think we're allowed to-"Harvey began as Bruce interjected "Don't worry," as the waiters followed his orders. Bruce smiled to Rachel. "I own the place."

The conversation started off as easily as Annabeth had hoped, with Bruce quickly introducing both she and Percy and then just conversing with the other couple as Percy and Annabeth just kind of sat there waiting for the meals to arrive.

But then the conversation led into the discussion about Batman, and Percy, Annabeth, and the Russian women got into it.

"I want to know what you're going to do about this Batman," The Russian woman said with a thick accent.

"Shouldn't Gotham be proud about an ordinary citizen standing up against the crime in the city?" Annabeth asked, but the woman continued on with her rant as if Annabeth weren't even there. This infuriated her a little.

"Gotham needs people like you," The woman said gesturing to Harvey Dent. "A lawful man capable of putting down crime legally."

"Gotham City Police Department has said that they are closing in on an arrest," Dent began, "But I agree with what Annabeth said." Annabeth was startled. "We shouldn't be ashamed of a man who is willing to take the law into his own hands. I consider that a bit, well, heroic."

"Well," the woman said playfully, "What if Harvey Dent is the mysterious Batman?"

"Maybe," He replied smiling, "if I'm up to it. But I'd rather be the elected official who has the most power."

"Harvey," Rachel said, "The last man in Rome who had all the power was Caesar, and he never gave up his power."

"Well, fine," Harvey said seriously, "You either die a hero, or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain."

Annabeth was a bit taken aback. She'd never heard such wise words from a mortal before, and one so young.

"I'm convinced," Bruce announced, "You actually know what you're doing. Guess I didn't really need to make fun of those campaign posters after all."

They all laughed at that. Annabeth laughed too, until she noticed Bruce's eyes. She had seen them somewhere before. But that was impossible…

A/N: I SWEAR THE ACTION WILL START TO PICK UP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! I SWEAR! Anyway, I've begun to notice a problem happening around fanfiction. Male writers are being mistaken for girls. So let me make this clear for those who don't know: I'M A DUDE. I'll try to update as fast as I can, but if more people don't review, I won't post another chapter for a really long time and laugh maniacally! SO review please!


	8. The Encounter

A/N: Wow! I asked for reviews, and you guys (well, 3 of you) delivered!

Deadlydaisy8o8: Well, the skyline for my version of Gotham City is a mix between the new modern buildings seen in Christopher Nolan's Batman movies and the old-school Gothic buildings of Tim Burton's Batman movies, I'm introducing the Riddler, I love the games Batman: Arkham Asylum and Arkham City, and my favorite Batman comics/graphic novels are Batman: Year One, The Dark Knight Returns, and The Killing Joke. So, yeah, I'd say I'm fairly knowledgeable about the Batman mythos. Anyway, thanks for being one of the few reviewers who gave me constructive criticism, your suggestion about expanding beyond the movie really made me think about the direction I want this fanfic to go to.

Have you guys read the Mark of Athena? If so, let me know what you thought of it! I think Rick really is putting a bit of a darker spin on his stories just like how his son Haley Riordan is with his "Son of Magic" story. So, about this chapter, and how I said it was going to pick up… yeah, it might not pick up in the way you want it to. So, without further ado, here is Chapter 7! With Percy's POV… Man, I should really do more Annabeth POVs….. it's kinda fun writing from a girl's perspective….

Percy

Percy watched Annabeth as she slept on the bed. She looked even more beautiful that way. He lightly touched her cheek as he looked out to the Gotham City night skyline. It must've been around midnight. He'd hear that Gotham City's history dated back to around the Civil War, and it clearly showed in the buildings. Tall modern buildings were overshadowed by the massive Gothic-style buildings of the past. It was like looking at Rome for the first time all over again, the city was so massive.

Percy put his coat on as he quietly slipped out of their room and into the hallway. He didn't dare turn on the hallway light for fear of waking up Bruce. Luckily the elevator doors opened quietly as he stepped in. He exited out into the lobby where he went out into the streets. There was some activity; a bus passed by along with a couple of cars. A dog barked. Percy saw a couple walking across the street from him.

Percy knew what he had to do.

He started walking on the sidewalk, watching as the skyline slowly faded as he entered the poor district of Gotham. Gas ventilated out of little smokestacks on top of small buildings. Everything looked dirtier. Percy quickly spotted a building with a side facing an alleyway with a couple of gas pipes crawling up on it, and speed walked toward it. It didn't look harder to climb up on then the old rock climbing lava wall back at camp.

He jumped up and grabbed a pipe as he methodically began to climb up. He didn't have much time, it could turn on at any moment.

Percy finally climbed up onto the rooftop and sat down and gazed at the night sky, which was cloudy. He could see the moon trying to gleam through the clouds.

Come on, where are you? Percy muttered. He finally spotted the spotlight.

He'd wanted to take a longer look at it, ever since that night, and he'd figured Annabeth wouldn't want to be bothered with it. He saw that it only vaguely represented the shadow of a bat thanks to the distortion the clouds did to it. Percy took a good long look at it before sighing. He got up from where he sat and began to quietly climb down the building.

He quietly stepped back onto the ground of the alleyway and made to walk out of it. Suddenly, he froze and then slipped back into the shadows. There were about five men dressed in rags standing about at the entry of the alleyway, talking. Shit, Percy thought as he watched them.

"Come on, man, where's the stuff?" One man said to the other. This other man was a bit tubby and had a stubble on his chin. His jacket's pockets were bulging with something.

"Alright, alright," Tubby man said, reaching into his pockets. "But remember, I want these loaded into Dock A3. And don't take 'em, either. A buddy of mine did, and it didn't end well for him." He said ominously as he handed to each guy a couple of… teddy bears? Percy was confused.

Percy suddenly felt an uneasiness in his stomach. He felt on edge. He only felt that way somebody was close to him and didn't announce his presence. Could it be…?

Percy slowly looked up and saw the silhouette of a figure. His cape was flowing in the cool night breeze. Percy continued to look on as the silhouette pulled out something and then threw it down into the alleyway.

Percy quickly covered his eyes and mouth as smoke from the object filled up the alleyway. He heard the men coughing.

"What happened!?" The Tubby man shouted into the smoke. "I told you guys not to take it!"

"I didn't-"One man began, but suddenly was cut off. Percy heard a loud BANG! It was like déjà vu. Then the smoke dissipated and Percy saw the figure come out of the smoke. It was the Batman.

Percy was finally able to take a closer look at the Batman. He looked so imposing that Percy's brain screamed run, but Percy managed to stay still. He could see the bat symbol on the armor's chest. It looked nearly identical to the spotlight.

"It's the friggin' Bat!" A man shouted as he tried to pull out something from his pants pocket. Whether it was a gun or not Percy would never know, because the Bat quickly rushed the man, slamming his arm to the wall, the man cried out in pain, but his cry was stopped shortly after by a knee to the chest. After that, the Batman delivered a swift uppercut to the man, sending him flying up several inches before collapsing to the floor.

All of this had happened in a matter of seconds. Percy had barely been able to see it. This was the fastest mortal Percy had ever seen.

The Bat quickly took out the other 3 men in about a minute. He hadn't even knocked out one of them he had simply broken his leg. This was the tubby man, who was now clutching his knee and moaning in pain. Percy watched on as the Batman pulled the tubby man up by his shirt collar and slammed him against the alley wall. This straight up made the tubby man cry out in pain.

"The other packages. Where were they going. Tell me. NOW." The Bat growled.

"I-I-I don't-t-t know, I-"The tubby man stuttered In fear.

"Oh yeah? Lie to me when you learn to speak in complete sentences." The Batman said.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell ya!" The tubby man cried out. "The others aren't scheduled for tonight! They're supposed to go out to the docks next week! Please! Don't hurt me!"

"I always had faith," Batman said before punching the man in the head. The tubby man didn't even have time to scream, he was knocked out instantly. Batman threw his body along with his buddies. Just as the Batman pulled out his grappling hook, however, he heard something. It was Percy letting out a sigh. Percy almost instantly regretted doing that. The Batman threw out a bat shaped object with a string attached to it. It instantly wrapped around Percy's hand. Batman grabbed the string and yanked.

Percy was almost lifted off his feet, but he managed not to be pulled out of the shadows. Percy immediately searched in his pocket with his other hand for Riptide. He pulled it out, uncapped it with his thumb, and swung down the full-sized sword onto the string. Riptide cut off the string instantly. He didn't want to have to do this, but the Bat left him nearly no choice. Percy jumped out of the shadows, sword in hands, and swung it at Batman.

Batman

Batman didn't even look up as he just brought up his hand to counter the blade with his steel spikes. The blade was caught in between the spikes just as he'd hoped, but whoever was holding that blade must've been really good at swordplay. The person quickly drew the blade back out and slashed forward again. Batman countered the blade again. What happened next could only be described as a dance. Batman and the figure paced around inside of the alleyway (which wasn't even that big to begin with) with the figure slashing at different points of Batman's body, which Batman easily parried. The Bat was a bit surprised. This guy was actually making him breathe a little hard. Finally, as the figure slashed downward, Batman crossed his arms and caught the blade in between his arms. He quickly drew his arms apart, expecting the sword to break. Instead, the sword slipped from the figure's hands as Batman drew his arms apart. Finally, Batman looked up and pulled the figure closer to him. Who was this guy? Batman thought to himself. Who he saw, he never expected to see. It was Percy, his nephew.

Batman quickly got over his shock and let go of Percy. He looked at Percy's sword. Batman noticed it was of a Greek design. What the hell? Batman thought. Quickly realization came over him. He made sure his face stayed in the shadows. Percy himself didn't actually seem very scared by him. It looked more like he was fascinated by the Bat. The Batman noticed that the sword had disappeared. This didn't faze him. He knew now who Percy was.

The Bat quickly drew out another one of his smoke pellets and grappled back up to the top of the building.

A/N: Sorry if the ending is a little abrupt, but it's getting late, and I really want to post the Chapter tonight. Also, Am I the only one who LOVES Batman's voice? It seems like everyone else hates it. By the way, I'm going to be posting another Percy Jackson fanfic titled "The Ten Shadows". Please check it out when I post it. And also review. No review=maniacal laugh.


	9. The Truth

A/N: Okay, if I laugh maniacally one more time my head will probably explode, so I'm going to continue the story. I've decided to cancel my "Ten Shadows" fanfic during writing because I'm afraid that I won't have enough time to update either one of my stories regularly. Granted I'm not updating THIS story regularly, but I'm going to try to post at least 2 chapters per week. But, seriously, NO ONE reviewed the last chapter? Even when I fixed the ending?

Percy

"Hey, Seaweed Brain. Get up." Annabeth said as she tried to get Percy up from the bed.

Percy groaned. "Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

Percy sighed as he sat up. "Ok," He mumbled. He wondered how he was even able to go to sleep after what had happened the night before.

Percy wondered if he should tell Annabeth. Annabeth's smile faded. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Annabeth, I've got to tell you something," Percy began, "Last night. I-"

"Are you guys done chit chatting?" Bruce interrupted from the doorway. "I need to go to work, and I've been thinking about showing you guys around Wayne Enterprises."

Annabeth almost squealed with excitement. "Yes!" She replied. She looked back to Percy. "Can we please, Percy?"

Percy was relieved to have been interrupted from his story. "Yeah, sure."

"If you guys are," Bruce said almost snickering, "You might want to change. It'd look weird if a couple suddenly showed up in pajamas."

Annabeth's cheeks went a little red. "Oh," she said, "right."

Bruce

By the time they were 10 minutes away from the Wayne Enterprises building Bruce was regretting his decision. He had been a bit skeptical about Percy and Annabeth when he first saw them, but after getting to know them better he found them to be pretty cool people. That is, until he decided to bring up the architecture of some of the old buildings in Gotham.

Annabeth's mouth ran on like a motorboat. Alfred seemed to have trouble driving the car just from hearing it. Bruce noticed that Percy wasn't really affected by this. He turned to look at Percy with a pained expression on his face. "You get used to it," Percy mouthed back at him.

Bruce grinned. But then he remembered what had happened the night before. Maybe I should talk to Lucius about this, Bruce thought to himself.

"Alright, we're here!" Alfred said.

The building itself was nothing special. Just a black block with the word "Wayne" plastered onto it.

"Not very creative, huh?" Percy said as Alfred drove off, leaving Bruce, Annabeth, and Percy at the building's doorstep.

"Percy!" Annabeth scolded Percy.

"Nah, it's ok," Bruce told Annabeth who was about to step on Percy's foot again. "Wayne Enterprises used to be located in Wayne Tower, a building that looked a lot better than this one," Bruce continued, "But because of the things that happened a couple months back, Enterprises was moved here."

It didn't take that long for Bruce to lose Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth dragged Percy off to see the architect of Gotham as soon as they entered the building.

Well that was easy, Bruce thought as he stepped into the elevator.

Lucius Fox greeted Bruce nicely enough as he entered his office.

"You want to make another request?" Fox asked as he sat down at his desk.

"No, that new suit will be fine enough." Bruce replied. He hadn't used the new suit yet. "I need to tell you something, though," Bruce continued. Fox sat up in his chair. "It's about my nephew."

"Wait up, I haven't even met him, now you want to tell me something about him?" Fox said a bit amused.

"I think he's from that "camp" you told me about." Bruce said. Fox's face became serious.

Now I've got his attention, Bruce thought. It wasn't that Fox was dumb, he wasn't, it was that he was always so upbeat about everything.

"How could you tell?" Lucius asked.

"I…..fought him last night," Bruce admitted.

"WHAT!?" Fox almost shouted.

"I didn't know it was him at first!" Bruce said quickly, "I was trying to find a lead on Crane. He was there spying on them in the shadows. I tried to take him down, but then he pulled out a sword."

"Let me guess," Fox said, "It glowed faintly and was shaped like a leaf?"

"Yeah that fits the description. It disappeared after I disarmed him, though." Bruce continued. "Do any of those swords do that?"

"Yes, some of them if they were infused with magic or were built by a kid of Hephaestus." Fox said. Bruce just barely remembered that Hephaestus was the Greek god of forges. Some of this Greek stuff gave him a headache, even without the Roman aspect thrown in.

"You know, I've wondered why you never gave me something that was magically enhanced," Bruce said, "You yourself are a son of Hefiggle-"

"Hephaestus," Lucius corrected. "Jeeze I wonder if your nephew is like this too. Anyway, I can't make you anything "magical" because it wouldn't hurt anyone who's mortal."

"Well, why did he try to hit me with it if it can't hurt me?" Bruce asked.

"Heat of the moment?" Fox replied shrugging.

"Well, Percy must've had SOME balls to attack the Batman in the heat of the mo-"

"Wait," Fox interrupted, "Did you say your nephew's name was Percy? As in Percy Jackson?"

"Yeah, why? Do you know him?" Bruce said.

Fox looked too shocked to answer back. "I know of him. Wayne, do you remember what I told you about what happened at New York City a couple years back?"

"Yes," Bruce replied, "How that series of storms across the U.S was some monster named Typhon, how the Titans were coming back and Kronos, the leader, wanted to sack Olympus which for some reason, is above the Empire State Building. How a son of Poseidon managed to stop Krono-" Bruce stopped as he began to catch on.

Bruce's eyes widened. "Lucius, you don't seriously mean that-"

"-Percy is the son of Poseidon, the person who defeated Kronos AND was part of the Seven that defeatd the Giants in the new Giant War at Greece? Yes I do." Fox said smugly.

"No wonder he was good with that sword," Bruce said finally after a moment of silence.

A/N: Once again, a bit of an abrupt ending, but I might post the next chapter up today. Anyway, in other news, Star Wars Episode 7! And Barrack Obama re-elected! YEAH! I am now going to go off and listen to the Victory Celebration song from Star Wars Episode 6. Please review! I don't want my head to explode from more maniacal laughter!


	10. The Reveal

Percy

**A/N: Haha, see? I told you I'd update again today! Anyway, read and review!**

Percy waited once again to be sure that Annabeth and Bruce were asleep before going out later that night. He dressed in a couple of jeans he found lying around (probably not safe to wear, but whatever)A plain white t-shirt and a leather jacket.

Percy didn't even know why he was doing this again. He'd already seen the Bat Symbol. Hell, he'd fought with the freaking Batman, for crying out loud!

I have to prove something, Percy thought as he once again stepped out of the lobby and into the cold night. He still didn't get why people didn't stay out at night. It wasn't THAT late.

Then Percy heard a gunshot in the distance. Screw it, Percy thought to himself as he began running toward the sound of the shot.

He finally came across an abandoned street. It was literally abandoned, as no one lived in any of the houses lined up across it. No cars. Nothing. Percy saw a factory with smokestacks near the end at what he thought was the docks. Percy remembered what the tubby guy had said about those teddy bears being shipped out at the docks next week.

However, it seems as if some guys got called too early to the party. There were about a dozen men right there in the middle of the street trading more teddy bears. Percy noticed that some of the men had purple suits with masks. They weren't really talking or anything, just kind of standing in the group.

They hadn't seen Percy yet. Percy knew he couldn't take on that many people without Riptide, and some looked like they were armed. Percy was beginning to back out of the street when suddenly he was yanked straight up from the ground. He yelped as he flied all the way up to the top of a low story building. He fell hard on his butt and groaned from the impact. He got up quickly and looked around to see who else but the Batman on the same roof.

Percy gulped nervously. He noticed that the suit the Bat was wearing didn't match the one from the night before. It was sleeker with a smaller neck piece. The Batman looked mad at him.

"Hey, look, Batman," Percy began, "I don't want any trouble. You kicked my ass the night before, and I don't want the same to happen to you tonight."

Woah, Percy thought to himself. Where had the cockiness come from? Those weren't his words.

"Excuse me?" The Bat asked glaring at Percy more.

Shit, Percy thought. "Uh, nothing," Percy thought. "Just that I could kick your butt any night."

Okay, I definitely don't think THAT! Percy thought. Where was this coming from? It was as if someone had taken control of his mouth and began speaking for him. He didn't feel envious of Batman. He didn't want a rematch. If anyone wanted him and Percy to fight again, it would be Posei-

Percy groaned mentally. Dad, he thought, please stop.

But it was too late. The Batman was infuriated by now.

"I had just wanted to talk," Batman growled, "But you're asking for it." He lunged at Percy.

Crap, Percy thought . He barely had time to whip out Riptide before Batman struck.

Riptide made a sharp CLANG! As it collided with Batman's spikes. Percy wasn't as tired as he had been before. He managed to hold his own against Batman. They reached a stalemate.

"Cheating," Batman said, as he quickly pulled away and began to strike with his spikes on his other arm.

"Those spikes-" Percy grunted as he hacked the spikes away from him, "Are cheating-" said Percy as he slashed Batman's other hand away from him "Too." Percy finished as he brought the sword up to Batman's neck. Batman smacked the sword out of Percy's hand as he ejected his own spikes form his arms. His arms, Percy acknowledged, were now spikeless.

"Now it's fair," Batman grunted before swinging out a punch at Percy. Percy managed to quickly duck and tackle Batman. He quickly rolled away and got up. Batman got up with a kick. Percy backflipped to avoid the kick and landed on the other side of the rooftop. He could be agile when he wanted to. He once again charged Batman and landed a drop kick on his chest. Batman went down with Percy on top of him, ready to swing out another blow.

Percy was high on adrenaline. "I won." He said, to himself more than to Batman.

"You haven't won," Batman replied calmly in his rough voice. Percy looked confused. "You've sacrificed sure footing," Batman said as he kicked Percy's legs out from under him and landed on top of him, "for a killing stroke," Batman finished, Batarang in hand. Percy waited for the finishing blow.

Instead, the Bat sighed as he put away the Batarang and held out his hand for Percy to grab. Percy grabbed his hand and pulled himself up.

The Batman extended out his hand once more and almost smiled. "I now know," he said, "that you're everything they say you are."

Percy shook his hand.

"Percy Jackson."

Percy was stunned. How did he know his name? Suddenly Percy looked into Batman's eyes. He recognized them, and now knew who their owner was.

"Bruce," Percy said, stunned even more, "Bruce Wayne. Uncle."

"And now," Batman/Bruce said, no longer speaking in his gruff voice and instead speaking in the voice of Percy's uncle, "Mentor."

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?" Percy yelled exasperatedly at Batman. "Why did you almost kill me!?"

"Well, I wouldn't have," Batman said a bit annoyed, "if you hadn't started talking trash."

"Oh," Percy said, remembering, "Sorry that was my dad-er, I mean," Percy stuttered.

Batman shook his head. "its okay, Percy," he said, "I know everything. The gods. The Demigods. New York. The 600th Floor.

Percy was once again shocked. "Who told you?"

Before Batman could answer, several gunshots were heard in the abandoned street below. Batman and Percy looked at each other and nodded quietly. They began to quietly reach the edge of the rooftop overlooking the street. What they saw was a massacre. The men that Percy had seen were all dead, bloody on the floor.

All who were left were the purple men in suits and masks. They were all holding guns. One in particular was holding one man up by the shirt, appearing to be talking with him. The man looked like he was pleading with the masked man not to kill him. The masked man laughed. A long, almost cackling laugh that sent a shiver down Percy's spine. The masked man finally stopped and shot up the man before throwing him onto the floor. He noticed that the other masked men carried the stuffed teddy bears. They tossed the teddy bears onto the ground in one pile before pouring gasoline onto it. The man who laughed, who appeared to be the ring leader of the group, lit a match and tossed it into the pile. It lit up into a surprisingly big fire while the masked men put away their guns. The ringleader, however, just took off his mask and revealed his face. His face…. Percy bit back a yell. His mouth was cut up into two long scars that reached ear to ear. As the men began to walk away from the bonfire, Percy could've sworn that the scarred man made eye contact with him. Just for a second.

**A/N: Review! Don't be shy! Express your thoughts! Point out my faults! It would really help motivate me!**


	11. Why So Serious?

**A/N: Yeah, so, apparently a lot of people were upset that I'm glad that Obama was re-elected. While I don't see what's wrong with freedom of speech, I can definitely see ewhat was wrong with me blatantly saying it on a public website. So, I apologize. And now, coming to you is my SHORTEST CHAPTER THAT I'VE EVER DONE. Enjoy. **

Percy

Percy had nightmares.

This really shouldn't have fazed him. He'd had nightmares and visions all the time. But this time around, the imagery was just plain freaky.

All throughout the dream writing would be scribbled around everything. He saw Bruce with his eyes x'ed out, Annabeth with red eyes and a red mouth, Gotham covered in flame doodles. And one word kept appearing; Ha.

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHA!_

_Crazy laughter with that one word just spread out everywhere in sloppy writing. Everything seemed to flash by, Percy could only get little snippets of each scene: a boy standing above a man and a woman on the floor in some alley where he knows that help won't come, it would never come; A young man, desperate to find the one responsible for his grief, his pain; A full grown man, refined, disciplined, powerful, a dark knight, friend at his side, yet still helpless and unable to save the people around him.; a building blows up; the man in shambles, defeated, broken, sitting and looking deep into his mask, wondering whether or not it's all worth it; friend near death; chaos, death, chaos, death, another man shows up, in another mask, with a deep voice that resonates throughout it all, eyes burning around with malice, other men appear, a man in a burlap mask, a man with a strange looking cane, a man with tally marks covering his body, a man with a puppet, a hulking monstrosity-_

_Ha._

_The laughter starts up all over again, louder, and finally Percy sees the cause, the man in purple, scarred, obviously had been through tremendous pain beyond belief, yet still seeing some sort of sick humor throughout everything, eyes ringed in black, raises a knife to Percy's face. Percy knows the knife will cut long and deep, and the smiling man says:_

_"Why so Serious?"_

**A/N: Yeah, it's a really short dream sequence, but that's all I really planned for this chapter. Please Review.**_  
_


	12. Accepting the Responsibility

**A/N: Well, I'm back after a small break to get you… the next chapter! More Joker to come!**

* * *

Percy

Percy woke up with a start. That nightmare was the worst one yet.

It had been a month since the night Bruce revealed to Percy he was Batman. Percy had since told Bruce all about Camp Half Blood.

Turns out Lucius was a son of Hephaestus. Percy had heard about Lucius on the TV, and did kinda think that Fox was smart enough to be a son of Hephaestus.

Gods, Percy thought as he sat up from the bed. It was already morning. Annabeth had already gotten up.

Percy walked out into the kitchen. Annabeth was standing at the counter watching the morning news. There was a single donut on the counter.

Annabeth noticed Percy. "Good morning," She said with a smile, giving Percy a quick kiss on the cheek.

"There's you're breakfast," Annabeth said, indicating towards the donut.

Percy smirked. "Gee, a real feast, huh?" he kissed Annabeth on the head. Everything was good until Percy noticed the news.

"And this morning, a man dressed in a Batman costume was apparently found hanged outside one of the buildings in downtown Gotham," A newsman said, showing footage of that very image. The man appeared to be covered in makeup and had two scars running from his lips. Percy shivered, remembering that night.

"Discovered along with the man was a tape from a camcorder, which we will now relay," The man continued, his face an emotionless mask, "We warn our younger viewers: The following images are disturbing."

The footage switched over to grainy imagery. It appeared to be in some sort of butcher shop, with pigs strung up with their skin taken off. There was a man dressed in a Batman costume, tied up on the floor. He seemed unconscious. The man who was holding the camera began to speak.

"Tell them your name," said a high pitched voice.

"Mike…..Hanlon," The tied up man said.

The cameraman giggled. "Are you the real Batman?"

It seemed a bit of a stupid question, considering how the guy looked, but he responded, "No."

This time an actual laugh was heard. "Really?" the cameraman asked disbelievingly, "Well than why're ya dressed up like him?!" The cameraman reached out with a gloved hand and swiftly took off the man's mask. He began to wave it around in front of the camera, giggling.

"Because," the man replied a bit angrily, "He teaches us, not to be afraid of scum like you."

"Ah, but you are, aren't you Mike?" the cameraman said, touching the man's face. "You REALLY are!"

Percy didn't like where this was going. He noticed that Annabeth's hands were balled into fists.

"Look at me," the cameraman said. The man didn't look up.

"LOOK AT ME!" the cameraman barked ferociously. The man timidly looked up. Suddenly the camera swiveled around, revealing the person who was holding it. Percy's heart jumped as he realized it was the scarred man.

"Ya see, this is how CRAZY Batman's made Gotham!" The scarred man said smiling. "You want order, in Gotham, Batman must take off his mask and turn himself in."

Percy looked down and noticed that Annabeth was gripping her dagger so hard that her knuckles were white. Her eyes looked furious at the man on the screen. Percy was pretty sure she was going to throw her dagger at the screen if the video didn't stop soon.

Where's the remote? Percy thought frantically. He wasn't sure that he wanted to see what would happen to the man.

"Oh, and every day he doesn't, people will DIE," the scarred man quickly added in, "Starting tonight."

He brought the camera closer to his face so that Percy could notice how sloppy his scars were. "I'm a man of my word. HAHAHAHAHA," The camera began to swing around wildly as the man began screaming in pain.

The TV suddenly turned off. Percy saw that Bruce had turned off the TV with the remote. He hadn't even noticed him come in.

"Well," Bruce said as he politely set the control down on the kitchen counter, "That's enough of that."

"Percy, it's time for training again." Bruce said as he simply walked out the kitchen. Percy groaned. Training under the Batman was more grueling than training at Camp Jupiter, for the Gods sakes, Percy thought.

But there was a very good reason: Percy wanted to work alongside the Batman. He wanted to do some good in Gotham.

"You know, when you go out on your little "superhero training" thing," Annabeth said a bit frustratingly, hands on her hips, glaring at Percy, "It just makes me want to join in more."

Bruce and Percy had already informed Annabeth about Bruce being Batman and all that junk, and she took it very well. She just got a little mad that she wasn't able to do anything.

"Wait a minute, you need to come too!" Bruce called out from his bedroom where he was changing, "I've got something to show you!"

Annabeth looked imploringly at Percy. He just shrugged in confusion.

"Well, at least I'll get to see the Bat Bunker," Annabeth said while playfully punching Percy's shoulder.

"Why do you keep calling it that?" Percy asked, "It doesn't really need a name."

"I beg to differ," Annabeth said as they walked toward the bedroom to change, "It's where the Batman keeps all his stuff, and it's a bunker. AKA BatBunker."

Percy sighed deeply as he saw the familiar Tumbler in the middle of the long bunker. It appeared empty, but in reality there was a mess of stuff hidden in secret compartments in the walls.

"So this is it?" Annabeth asked as she, Percy, and Bruce walked in from the elevator.

Bruce smirked. "Not quite." He led them around the Tumbler(which Annabeth wasn't really impressed by) to the computer interface he owned. Percy couldn't help but smile as he saw Annabeth's eyes widen at the sight of the supercomputer.

"This," Bruce said as he pushed Annabeth gently forward to the computer, "Is what I wanted to show you. This way you'll be able to help us on our nights out on Gotham." Annabeth squealed and hugged both Percy and Bruce. She quickly ran over to the computer and began to explore, opening up pretty much every file she could.

Percy grinned at the sight, but suddenly he frowned. Bruce had said us.

"Bruce, am I finally ready?" Percy asked Bruce. Bruce's face turned solemn.

"That reminds me," he said as h and Percy walked to the other side of the bunker. "I've got something for you too. Two things, actually, that Fox made."

Bruce pressed his thumb against a little slot on a part of the wall that Percy guessed scanned his finger. A little beep was heard as a new compartment, one that Percy hadn't seen before, open up showing one of the coolest things that Percy had seen in his entire life.

Now it was time for HIS eyes to get wide. It was a suit. It had a cloak with a surprisingly yellow underside, with full on body armor. The difference between this one and Bruce's was that it was red and for some reason short sleeved. The pants were, also for some reason, just regular jeans. There were some nice Nike boots too. Instead of a mask like the Batman's, there were instead these eyepieces that might as well be a mask as they covered enough area to disguise somebody.

Percy raised an eyebrow at Bruce while grinning like a madman. "Fox tried to make the suit more "hip"," Bruce confessed. "The jeans are made out of a special material so that knives can't penetrate them, the eye pieces have thermal vision technology in them, the central armor piece is short sleeved to allow more movement, and the reason why the underside of the cape is yellow is to reflect back other people's thermal vision. And the hood just makes you look badass." Bruce finished.

Percy was speechless, "Bruce, I-" he began, but Bruce interrupted.

"Don't say anything," Bruce said waving his hand dismissively, "what I really need to know is this; Are you up for the task? Are you ready for the responsibility that comes with this?"

Percy gulped.

"Yes."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter was a bit of a bore. And I know that you guys don't like it when I put in scenes from the movie, but I just had to put it in there. Anyway, I promised 2 chapters and I gave you guys 4. Now isn't that something? Please review to point out my faults without flaming, yada yada yada.**


	13. The Joker

**A/N: I was thinking, I want this story to have at least 30 reviews by the time I post Chapter 25. If it doesn't….well, I don't know. I won't stop the story, that's for sure. However, I'd probably postpone it for about a year. And I don't think you'd guys want that, would you? (evil grin). Anyway, I come back to you with another Annabeth POV!**

* * *

Annabeth

Annabeth looked around at all of the screens and interfaces that the Batcomputer had. She rubbed her eyes a bit sleepily.

Man, how do Percy and Bruce even get up in the morning? Annabeth thought sleepily. She put on the Bluetooth as she started up the computer.

Annabeth was almost blinded by the amount of brightness that flashed as the computer screens flashed on. It was amazing how fast it was to boot it up. She heard a little click as the Bluetooth received a call.

"Ok, I'm in," Annabeth heard Percy on the line. Annabeth quickly pulled up a program on one of the many screens and saw what Percy was seeing. It seemed like Percy was in a meat locker, not too different than the one that they saw on TV. Annabeth shivered at the memory. It must've been a pretty big meat locker since Percy was pretty high above on what Annabeth assumed was a support beam. There were about 20 guys in there all wearing clown masks. They were just sitting around at a table, talking to one another.

"So I'm assuming we got the right place?" Annabeth asked Percy.

"It seems so. Bruce is in here somewhere in the shadows with me. He didn't tell me exactly where." Percy replied back.

"I'm right here," Bruce came into the line suddenly. "Jeeze, don't do that," Annabeth said exasperately.

"Anyway, to answer your question, I'm right across the room." Bruce said. Percy looked up and both he and Annabeth could see that Bruce was crouching on top of one of the refrigerators where the moonlight didn't shine.

"Annabeth, would you mind tapping into one of the guys cellphones to hear what they're saying? We're too far away." Bruce said. Annabeth did just that and heard one of the strangest conversations she'd ever heard.

"Ah, shut up. Star Wars ABSOLUTELY ripped off Space Balls! Give me proof that Star Wars came before Space Balls."

"The dates! Just look at a calendar!"

"Oh alright, I'll look at a calendar, and oh guess what, I was born in 1981, that doesn't prove anything."

"Ah, forget it."

Annabeth was surprised that no one had burst out laughing at that bizarre conversation. Percy and Bruce just kind of looked at each other confusedly.

"Alright, can we just get back to what we were talking about?" one of the guys said. He had a sad clown face mask.

"Right. The Boss." A guy with a happy clown face said. "He isn't …right in the head, is he?"

"Heh, like we all are!" Sad Face replied. This got a couple laughs from the group.

"But I mean like REALLY not right. I mean, you saw what he did to that one guy, right?" Happy Face said.

"So what? He cut up a guy and hung him. You act like he killed off the Pope or something." Sad Face replied.

"What about that day at the bank? He killed our buddies. For NO reason." Happy Face said.

"Ok, first off, they were NOT buddies. They were probably the scummiest dipshits in this group. Second, they killed each other. The Boss just finished the last two guys off. Three, what do you mean for no reason? Less people mean more money." Said Sad Face.

"Why do we keep on calling him Boss?"

"Because he's the Boss. Duh."

"But what about what everybody else calls him. The Joker."

There was a slight pause before Sad Face replied. "Yeah, your right, huh? I mean, he does always carry that "Joker" card around with him. Maybe we should start calling him that now. Get on his good side, ya know?"

"Pardon me to interrupt," said another man suddenly, "but I don't think you'll ever get on his good side."

This man was wearing a semi-sad clown face. He and Sad Face had a stare down.

"Says you," Sad Face replied.

"Says me."

There was a bigger pause before Annabeth heard Bruce on the com line. "Percy, I want you to take these guys out now."

Both Percy and Annabeth were surprised. "Why me?" Percy asked nervously.

"Yeah, why him?" Annabeth said. From what Annabeth could see, these guys had guns. If one of them shot Percy…..

"You can do this, Percy. You've been training for this." Bruce said encouragingly. Percy hesitated for a moment. Finally, he dropped down onto the men. Some of them looked up.

"It's Batman!" One of them cried out. Percy landed on top of the table on one knee.

"No it's not," said Happy Face, "just some guy in a hood." He and several other men pulled out pistols.

Annabeth held her breath.

Suddenly, however, Percy pulled out something from his utility belt. It was a little object shaped into a vague silhouette of an animal's wing. Percy pressed a button on it.

The men pulled their triggers. But instead of bullets being shot, clicks were heard as the men pulled the triggers again and again. The guns appeared to have stopped working.

"What the?" was all Happy Face managed to get out before Percy's fist met his face. Annabeth heard a loud crack as Happy Face's mask cracked as he flew to the wall and hit it with a large BANG! Sound.

Percy swirled his cape, managing to distract several guys before jumping from the table and kicking one of them into submission, He spun around quickly and hit another guy with his elbow. Annabeth couldn't believe how fast Percy was able to put these guys out. If Percy was this good hand to hand training under the Batman, imagine what he could do with Riptide…

As Percy knocked out one of the last guys, he, Annabeth, and Bruce heard something sinister.

"Ha."

Percy slowly turned around and saw the last guy standing. It was semi-smile man.

"Ha Ha HaHaHaHaHaHeHeHeHoHoHeHaHA." Said the man as he slowly took off his mask. It was the guy from the TV. The scarred man.

"Gee, what a NICE show you've put on." Said the man. He appeared to be smiling, but Annabeth couldn't tell if he actually was or if it was just the scars.

"You. It's you," stuttered Percy. "The Scarred Man."

"Yeah, in case you didn't hear the conversation my colleagues were having before you decided to, ah, take care of them, I like to be called the Joker. If you don't mind."

The man took a step forward. Percy didn't budge. Annabeth quickly took a look at Percy's readings. His were flowing off the chart. This was beyond being nervous, Annabeth realized, Percy might have an anxiety attack if he didn't get out of there soon.

"Now, where's your friend? The Bat?" the Joker asked Percy.

Bruce dropped down. "What do you want?" he growled.

"Oh, but we don't want to spoil the fun now, do we?" the Joker said half giggling. "Keeping the suspense up just adds to the flavor of it all."

"You're planning something. Something big." Batman said.

"Gee, ya think?" said the Joker.

"We don't know what it is yet. But we will soon enough. And we'll stop you before you can execute it." As one, Batman and Percy moved toward the Joker. Suddenly, quick as lightning, the Joker whipped out a smoke canister and threw it at their feets. Smoke quickly covered their vision.

"Oh no you don't!" said the Joker. "Capturing me is not a part of the plan. Everything else is ALL a part of the plan. HEHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" The Joker's laughter got farther and farther away as Percy frantically searched for him in the dark.

"However, by the time the smoke cleared, the Scarred Man was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, an Annabeth POV that has almost no thoughts of Annabeth. Once again, DERP. First chapter of this week! I'd like at least, I don't know, 4 people to review this chapter? Point Out My Faults, guys. Review, basically.**


	14. In Trouble

**A/N: Holy shizzle, have I not updated for a long time! Or, at least, it feels like that. I'm back(again) from watching Star Wars, and continuing the story for all the people who want to see this continue.**

* * *

Percy

Percy grunted as his fist slammed into the punching bag. He was currently in Bruce's private gym, all by himself. He wasn't sure what time it was, he'd lost track after he'd seen the clock's hand reach the 10 pm mark. His fists were burning, despite the fact he was wearing boxing bandages. His whole body was aching from the stress he was putting it through.

It didn't matter, though. He just kept on envisioning that man's face in front of him, laughing, and that's what motivated him to punch that bag again and again.

And again.

It had been three days since the Joker(he still hated calling him that, but he couldn't just keep on calling him the Scarred Man, now, can he?) made his death threat, and so far, he had kept his word.

The day after that night, a man collapsed at a restaurant. Somebody had poisoned his drink, the authorities later found out. He had died within the hour.

Percy punched bag again.

The day after that, the man's wife was found with her face cut up into a smile. Her heart wasn't beating.

Percy punched the bag, again, harder.

The day after that, the couple's son, only ten years old, went missing from the orphanage he had been sent to. Nobody had to ask what had happened to him.

The bag almost broke free of its chain with the next punch.

Percy didn't understand. How was the Joker doing this? Why was he doing this? And what was the point of putting on some costume if people could be killed every day?

He didn't know why, but Percy sensed this strange type of aura around the Joker when he was near him. It wasn't a godly aura or anything like that, but it just made him feel strange. In fact, a bit crazy.

Finally, Percy looked at the clock again and realized it was past midnight. With a sigh, he packed up his stuff and headed on out to the car.

_Meet me at the GC Pharmacy. We've got a situation._

From the way the paper looked, smelled, and felt, Percy could tell that the note hadn't been written that long before he had gotten to the penthouse. About 20 minutes before, at least. Percy dropped all of his stuff, drank water, and instantly felt rejuvenated. His muscles didn't feel as sore. His joints weren't as stiff.

He knew this effect would be temporary, but there wasn't time to rest. Percy hurried over to the living room and pressed his thumb to the little identification slit on the lower part of the wall, the one that only people with the sharpest eyes could see. The panel slid open and Percy slipped quietly through as it closed.

Bruce

The Batman looked quietly onward from the building he was crouching on into the windows of the Pharmacy. The pharmacy itself actually wasn't that big, just a two story building with glass doors.

Whoever it was, somebody had managed to kill the power inside the pharmacy. There had been a lot of yelling and screaming inside until suddenly it got quiet. The Batman hadn't been able to get a good look at the person, whoever he/she was.

The police had shown up in their cars and had grouped in a formation outside the entrance and demanded the person come out. He/she didn't.

Finally, Percy showed up, almost surprising Bruce.

"Well you took long enough," the Bat said to Percy.

Even in the dark Bruce could see Percy grit his teeth. "Sorry. Annabeth, what's the situation?"

She had just finished explaining everything when they all heard something fall inside the pharmacy. It seemed to have come from the second floor of the pharmacy.

"We need to find a way to get over there without being seen by the cops," the Dark Knight said quietly.

Percy looked around the other rooftops and noticed the water tower on top of the one next to the pharmacy.

He grinned. "Leave it to me."

Bruce's face was unseen under his mask, so Percy couldn't see what he was feeling when he raised his hand and concentrated hard.

Come on, Percy thought as the tower began to quiver, come on…

Finally, the water tower burst, and the liquid inside surged over the street. The police were completely flooded as Percy created air bubbles for each of them.

"The Mist will cover up any memory of this," Percy explained, and Bruce gave a nod. "Ready?" he asked.

It was time for Percy to nod as they both leaped from the building together.

It was dark and damp inside the building Percy noticed as he and the Batman quietly stepped through the hallway of the second floor. This will alert us if and when someone tries to sneak up on us, Percy concluded.

"Annabeth, keep your eyes peeled in case we miss anything," Percy whispered.

"Alright," Annabeth replied.

They reached the end of the hallway. Each step brought a little squish from the floor. The janitor must've just mopped before the man stroke.

Percy's and Bruce's feet fell into a rhythm.

_Squish squish. Squish squish. Squish squish squish._

They both paused. Whoever the attacker was he was right behind them. Percy, very slowly, raised a hand to his mask to turn on his night vision.

Instead of the traditional green, Percy saw everything in a bright blue, clearly a homage to his background. A quiet beep alerted Percy that Bruce had also turned on his night vision. Percy saw him raise three fingers and slowly count down.

_Three. Two. One._

Swiftly, they both turned around and threw their projectiles at the attacker. The CLING! That the batarangs made as they hit the wall meant that they had somehow missed their target. He was already scrambling for the door at the end of the hallway.

Quickly, Percy focused all of the water on the floor and merged it all together into a mini wave that hit the attacker. Percy walked over and lifted him off the ground.

"Crap," the Dark Knight muttered as he noticed who it was.

"What? Who is it?" Percy asked. Both Bruce and Annabeth replied "Zsaz."

"I'm sorry, who?"

"This man has been convicted of several murders, and should've been sent to prison for life a long time ago," Bruce said, bitterly. "However, former psychiatrist Dr. Jonathan Crane, felt that he belonged in Arkham. And, shit, maybe he does."

"Latest accounts show that he was one of the people who had recently escaped Arkham in the outbreak," Annabeth further explained.

"You can't stop him," Zsaz whispered.

"Who?" Percy asked angrily as he lifted the killer to his face in order to make eye contact, "The Joker?"

Zsaz laughed a little, "So that's what you guys call him? We true followers like to call him an Agent of Chaos."

"Sorry, but he's not worthy of being an agent of anything." Batman replied.

"You all take him as a joke," Zsaz said, "But pretty soon, you're all going to wish that you'd taken him bit more seriously. As seriously as we all do. There'll be more. I bet ole' Ed would want to take a shot at you guys. Hell, he might even have a little fun with whoever you're talking to in that bunker."

Zsaz was silenced as Percy cracked his face against the wall. "We'll let the police get him later," Percy said. He was already running towards the window.

* * *

**A/N: Hah, I left a cliffhanger! I'm evil that way. Anywho, point out my faults by reviewing, and please check out my one shot "When the Batman Needs Saving".**


	15. The Man with the Strange Looking Cane

**A/N: Dang it, when am I going to keep my word? Sorry again for not updating for a really long time, but there are some actual reasons this time: Holiday Break and ensuing laziness, family reunions, and school kicking my butt back into shape. Oh yeah, there's also the fact that I had a hard time trying to write some of the characters I'm introducing, so if they're a little OC, let me know. Also, I'm sorry if I didn't make it clear, but in the last chapter, the Bat Bunker was found an Annabeth was kidnapped. Let us continue, shall we?**

* * *

Percy

Percy was about to run as soon as he hit the alleyway ground, but he was yanked back into the shadows.

"What have I taught you?" Bruce whispered to him as a police car passed by. Thankfully it seemed that Percy's prediction was right; the Mist made it impossible for anybody to remember what had happened. Some policemen were walking into the building.

"But Ann-"Percy was interrupted by a loud noise accommodated by a bright flash as something's headlights turned on behind both of them.

"Quick, get in." the Batman said as he speedwalked towards the vehicle.

"We need to get to the bunker and see if there's any evidence left behind," Percy said as the Tumbler began racing down the street.

"Don't be so hasty," Bruce said, making a right into a darkened street, "Whoever took Annabeth must have had some men to back him or her up. I've seen Annabeth fight. She wouldn't go down easy.

"But what if somebody was able to sneak up on her? There may not be anyone there." Percy objected.

"Either way, we should be careful," the Dark Knight said as he boosted up the accelerator.

* * *

Annabeth

The first thing Annabeth noticed when she woke up was how dark it was. She couldn't see anything.

_Where the heck am I?_ Annabeth thought to herself. As she let her eyes adjust, she could vaguely see that she was in some sort of cell. A very dirty and damp cell. It was too dark to see what was outside her cell.

_What happened? I was at the Bunker when somebody covered my mouth with a wet cloth-_ Annabeth's eyes widened as she fully realized the situation.

_Shit,_ she thought. The next thing she noticed was that her hands were tied behind her back with what felt like a very rough rope.

_Well, this shouldn't be too hard to get out of,_ Annabeth thought as she calmed herself down. As she was about to perform the maneuver that would allow her to get out of the bonds, however, she heard a cold and slightly deep voice.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you."

It wasn't the Joker's voice, Annabeth could tell.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because," whoever it was said as he stepped into the light, "if you do, my….acquaintances here, might have to get a little….. messy."

The man finally stepped into Annabeth's view, and Annabeth might've found his appearance funny, if he didn't look so menacing.

He was wearing a suit, and from what Annabeth could see, it was a very dark green. The tie had some sort of emblem on it, and he was wearing a bowler hat of the same shade as his suit. He was walking with a cane, even though it didn't look like he had a walking disability. He had a very narrow face, two unsettling brown eyes, and a slightly bearded chin, as if he was just growing it. He stood with the posture of a man who thought, and might even know, that he was better than anybody else in the room.

"But I think you know who they are," the man continued to talk, with a small smile, "Don't you? Annabeth?"

Annabeth refused to show that she was surprised. "How do you know my name?" she said with a bit of an angry tone in her voice.

"I feel….. obliged to know people in this city," the man said as he came to a halt right in front of her cell's bars.

"That's why, not how." Annabeth replied coolly.

"I have people tracing every important person in Gotham, if you want the answer so badly."

"What do you mean; you think I know who they are?"

"Because you've familiarized yourself with them for years. I should know, they've told me."

He can't mean….. Annabeth thought as the man's smile grew wider.

After a couple other uncomfortable seconds, Annabeth asked, "Why are you doing that?"

"What? Smiling? Oh, because it's fun watching people's emotions flit back and forth across their faces. It just reminds me of whose better here. "

"So you know what I am, right? A demigod?"

The man let out an exasperated sigh before replying, "Of course, I know you're a demigod, who wouldn't? Oh yes, all of those blithering idiots upstairs who can't separate murder from suicide wouldn't know we existed."

"You say upstairs, which probably means underground," Annabeth said, "but you say "we"…. Are you also-?'

"YES!" The man suddenly shouted, "yes, I'm also a demigod, I would've thought you, a daughter of Athena, would've figured it out already! By God, I didn't know people of my kind could be so stupid."

There was a very slight tremor. Annabeth heard a couple of pebbles fall from the roof.

"Yeah, I said "God", not "gods," the man yelled as he looked upwards, "And you all should know who's in charge of your lot!"

Before Annabeth could even guess what the man meant by that, she heard him mumble, 'I can't believe the Joker posted me here…"

Annabeth couldn't help but let out a short, harsh laugh. "So the Joker's in charge of you? Yeah, I can see how "in charge" you are of every-"

In a quick dart, the man's hand shot forward and grabbed Annabeth's neck, pulling her closer while squeezing. He didn't choke her, but he did enough so that Annabeth couldn't speak.

"Do you feel "in charge"?" the man said, eyes boring right into Annabeth's. It was hard to focus, as she was finding it harder and harder to breath, but she could see what was in those eyes, an incredibly intelligent man who wouldn't have anything stand in his way on his rise to power.

"I think not." the man said in a near whisper. His eyebrows shifted very slightly before continuing, "You have a very strong neck. Makes it harder to strangle you. But I don't think I'd want to damage something as….enticing…as you."

Annabeth got the strange feeling that if there was another girl in her position, that girl would be charmed by this man, despite the whole strangling part. Annabeth, however, wouldn't fall for it.

"Who are you?" Annabeth managed to choke out.

The man brought his face so close to hers that their noses were almost touching.

"You may call me the Riddler."

* * *

**A/N: I SWEAR I WILL UPDATE LATER ON THIS WEEK! I SWEAR! By the way, my version of the Riddler is the one that appeared in that one fanmade video, Batman: Puppet Master. Anyway, Point Out My Faults (by reviewing, of course) and, see you again later on this week. I'll put the link to the fanmade video below. Bye.**

** watch?v=9_ioQP1XU3s**


	16. Some Bad News

**A/N: Well, I did say I'd update later in the week, huh? Only it's not another chapter. I've got some news that may anger some of you. And that news is…don't expect another chapter from me. Not for a while, at least. Why? Because I've been doing some thinking, and now I think my decision is clear: I'm going to re-write this story. Sorry, but there were too many errors, too short chapters, and too many things that I didn't make clear enough for readers. I'm going to re-write them more detailed, longer, more explanatory, less confusing, and basically overall better. It is due to the fact that I have 15 chapters to re-write that I won't update for a while. Expect the first of the re-written chapters at around May. Sorry for the inconvenience.**


End file.
